Gosip Uchiha Sasuke
by Lyandraff
Summary: "Pasang telinga kalian baik-baik ya. Nih ya, si Sasuke sekarang udah putus lagi sama pacarnya."/Setelah Ino mengeluarkan statement gosipnya disitulah tanda sudah akan dimulainya acara gosip-menggosip./INI SAKURA MAU DIAPAIN SAMA SASUKE! /Ra, jadi pacar aku ya./warning: au setting indo, bahasa non baku, mengandung sedikit umpatan kasar. Dldr/REVISI


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Lyandraff (Olivia Jaezmine)**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, setting Indo, bahasa non baku, typo, abal, EYD berantakan, garing dan sejenisnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Haruno Sakura memutar bola matanya malas mendengar suara-suara berisik nan heboh yang ada disekitarnya. Bukan karena suara cempreng khas kaleng rombeng milik sahabatnya ini yang membuat cewek cantik berambut nyentrik, yang biasa disapa Sakura mendengarnya bosan. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah terbiasa mendengar segala jenis suara cempreng dan teriakan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sebelas duabelas mirip dengan suara tarzan awuowuo. Telinganya seakan sudah kebal dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ya, salahkan saja mengapa ia hidup di lingkungan yang selalu dikelilingi manusia-manusia heboh yang hobinya bicara sambil teriak-teriak seperti tarzan hutan—dalam hal ini Sakura ambil contoh ayah-ibunya dan Ino, sahabat sehidup-semati seper-ngenes-annya.

Kembali lagi ke hal yang membuat putri tunggal Haruno ini cukup kesal. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan gosip mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, berandal kelas teri di sekolahnya yang hobinya cari ribut, tawuran sana-sini, yang kerjaannya di sekolah kalau tidak tidur di kelas atau nongkrong di toilet cowok dan malakin siswa-siswa yang lewat, paling bolak-balik ruang BK. Ganteng sih iya, tapi kalau kelakuannya bobrok macam kriminal begitu mendingan Sakura blacklist dari daftar calon imam. Meskipun dulu dia sempet naksir doi sih, tapi untung saja Sakura cepat-cepat menyadarkan diri. Perasaannya yang mulai menyukai Sasuke masih bisa ia cegah supaya tidak naksir lebih jauh lagi. Sakura mending memilih bersama si rambut mangkok Rock Lee deh, meskipun penampilannya agak nyeleneh tapi jangan salah, urusan ibadah dia nomor satu, rajin sholat, rajin ngaji, pinter agama juga sering ikut kajian dan riungan bareng bapak-bapak, sholeh banget deh. Heran mengapa Sakura bisa tahu? Ya dia sering curi-curi dengar dari calon-calon ibu penggosip di kelasnya ini, kalau topiknya menarik sih kadang Sakura ikut nimbrung.

Tapi yakin Sak, mau sama Rock Lee yang kurus kerempeng punya mata belo dan rambut model mangkok begitu? Err... Sholeh sih iya cuma ya begitulah, sepertinya Sakura tidak pantas mendapatkan Rock Lee. Dia terlalu baik buat Sakura, iya kan Sak? Dasar cewek.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, lagi dan lagi. Kali ini gosip mengenai Uchiha Sasuke apalagi yang didapat oleh seorang cewek hobi gosip yang baru-baru ini dinobatkan sebagai ratu gosip pengganti Kak Tayuya yang entah Sakura harus merasa bangga, beruntung ataupun malu karena cewek itu tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan sahabatnya sendiri, si pirang mirip ba(r)bi(e) ngepet—Ino. Sakura berpikir sepertinya gosip mengenai Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah habis untuk diperbicangkan orang-orang di sekolahnya. Terutama oleh si pirang Ino yang selalu saja tahu gosip-gosip mengenai orang-orang di sekolah, mulai dari temen-temen se-angkatan, kakak tingkat, guru-guru sampai ibu-ibu kantin dan abang-abang jualan depan sekolahnya pun Ino tahu. Sakura sempat heran sendiri dari mana Ino mendapat gosip-gosip itu. Dan jawaban Ino yang ngawur membuat Sakura gatal ingin menjedotkan kepala gesernya ke tembok.

"Gue dapet melalui mimpi-mimpi yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam tidur gue, Sak. Gue rasa kayaknya gue ini reinkarnasi dari dukun atau peramal deh."

Iyain, iyain. Emang cocok, kok :)

Saat ini Ino bersama teman-teman setia pendengar gosipnya tengah berkumpul mengelilingi mejanya. Sakura duduk se-meja sama Ino yang otomatis dia juga ikut nimbrung disitu. Pengennya sih minggat dari situ. Rasanya telinga Sakura sudah gatal jika terus diperdengarkan gosip mengenai Uchiha Sasuke lagi, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini gosip tentang Uchiha Sasuke membuat kokoronya sakit, padahal Sakura merasa sepertinya dia sudah tidak naksir Sasuke lagi. Tapi Sakura penasaran, gimana dong :(

Sakura diam-diam memasang telinga baik-baik saat Ino mulai bicara dengan suara pelan yang menyerupai bisikan. Memang, cara bergosip Ino ini khas dengan suara pelan a.k.a bisik-bisik—tetangga. Selain karena takut terciduk oleh si target gosip, hal itu juga merupakan taktik Ino supaya orang-orang yang tidak pernah ikut nimbrung bergosip tapi diam-diam penasaran—seperti Sakura— tergerak hatinya (read : terpaksa) ikut berpartisipasi untuk bergosip bersamanya. Kata Ino, biar kelihatan pengikutnya banyak juga sih. Cara yang agak sesat, memang. Tapi lihat saja, nanti juga ada yang protes.

"No, kerasan dikit napa suara lu. Gue juga pengen denger kali."

Nah, kan. Itu suara si pencinta anjing, Kiba.

"Yee, lu kayak nggak tau gue aja kalo ngegosip. Sini lah lu, biasa ikut nimbrung juga."

Padahal dia cowok.

"Lu nggak liat gue lagi ngerjain pr nih. Lagian ketakutan banget sih lu, Sasuke juga nggak ada di kelas ini."

"Cepetan woy gue mau mulai nih."

Dan akhirnya Kiba dengan sedikit berat hati membawa buku pr-nya—Kiba berniat bergosip sambil kerjain pr— kemudian ikut bergabung bersama kumpulan cewek-cewek penggosip yang tidak semua cewek juga sih karena beberapa cowok juga ada yang ikut, seperti si pendiam Shino, si tukang makan Chouji, bahkan sampai Shikamaru yang terkenal pemalas dan tukang tidur pun ikut bergabung. Gosip tentang si tampan Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja, bro.

"Pasang telinga kalian baik-baik ya. Gue nggak bakal ulangi omongan gue. Nih ya, si Sasuke sekarang udah putus lagi sama pacarnya."

Setelah Ino mengeluarkan _statement_ gosipnya, disitulah tanda sudah akan dimulainya acara gosip-menggosip yang dipimpin Ino, terbukti dengan mulai ramenya bisikan-bisikan dari pendengar setia gosip si Ino. Sakura sih diem aja. Dia cuma nyimak dengan dada yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Siapa yang mutusin?"

"Sasuke lah."

"Nggak nyangka, ini udah yang ke-6 kalinya Sasuke nembak cewek, baru sehari jadian udah langsung diputusin. Ternyata playboy juga dia." Chouji ngomong sambil makan keripik.

"Itu namanya dia doyan cewek." Ini yang ngomong Kiba, tangannya sih masih sibuk nulis, tulisannya rapi pula. Ternyata dia bisa fokus nyalin jawaban sambil bergosip.

"Sama aja kali, playboy juga." Ini suara si Ino.

"Julukan playboy cuma buat si Naruto. Liat aja noh mantannya segudang." Si pemalas Shikamaru buka suara.

"Sasuke ketularan sifat playboynya si Naruto kali. Mainnya sama Naruto mulu sih." Suara Shino yang terkenal pendiam se-antero sekolah mulai terdengar, pemirsa.

"Atau mungkin Sasuke pengen ngalahin rekor mantannya si Naruto," ujar Lee, tak disangka ternyata Rock Lee yang sholeh, ikut-ikutan bergosip juga.

"Kira-kira Sasuke bakal nembak siapa lagi ya?" Chouji bersuara lagi.

"Gue harap bukan cewek di kelas kita." Kiba berujar.

Semua cewek—minus Sakura yang sedang menggalaukan tingkah ke-playboy-an Sasuke— sontak memandang Kiba dengan tatapan seolah bertanya kenapa. Gila aja, Sasuke itu ganteng, tajir, pinter meskipun bandel tapi wajarin aja kan masih muda, siapa sih yang nggak mau sama cowok kayak Sasuke. Nggak apa-apa deh walau cuma jadi pacar seharinya aja yang penting kan pernah menyandang gelar pacar Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau udah putus juga bisa pamer mantan sama temen-temen kan, biar nggak dijuluki jonesshir (jomblo ngenes sejak lahir, haha).

Kiba yang sadar dipelototi oleh cewek sekelas pun—minus Sakura lagi, karena masih terlarut dalam kegalauannya— langsung nyeletuk dengan muka greget.

"Karena kalo lu udah diputusin Sasuke, lu nggak bakal bisa ikut ngegosip disini lagi, bego. Yang ada lu nangis dipojokan karena jadi bahan gosipan."

Sontak semua cewek— minus Sakura lagi— dengan tampang polosnya (read: bego) serempak bilang "iya juga ya", sambil menganggukkan-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan ucapan Kiba. Tapi, ini kenapa jadinya yang aktif bergosip cuma cowok-cowoknya doang ya, kenapa ceweknya malah lebih banyak diem?! Ah, dunia sudah terbalik emang.

Oke, balik lagi ke Sakura. Sekarang dia sudah tidak lagi menyimak cuitan-cuitan teman sekelasnya yang masih membicarakan Sasuke. Dia sedang berpikir. Siapa yang Sakura pikirkan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang _hot and_ _cool_ seperti dispenser.

Uchiha Sasuke yang jarang terkena skandal percintaan kini membuat se-antero sekolah heboh dengan kelakuan anehnya sejak 6 hari yang lalu yang mulai memacari cewek-cewek di sekolahnya—dari temen seangkatan sampai kakak tingkat—kemudian sehari setelahnya Sasuke memutuskan pacar-pacarnya itu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, seolah cowok berambut raven itu sedang ingin membuktikan kepada semua makhluk di bumi ini bahwa dia juga doyan cewek alias bukan _gay_. Tapi tunggu dulu, cewek-cewek? Berarti mantannya banyak dong.

Iya, terhitung sejak 6 hari yang lalu jumlah mantan Sasuke sudah ada 6. Sehari dia memacari satu cewek—untung bukan sehari tiga cewek, itu mau pacaran apa minum obat— dan menurut Sakura para cewek yang ditembak Sasuke juga sepertinya harus dirukiyah, karena mau-mau aja menerima Sasuke yang bobrok begitu. Yaelah, bilang aja Sak, iri pengen ditembak Sasuke juga kan, haha.

Dan yang membuat Sakura keheranan dan sedikit patah hati karena masih naksir Sasuke—iya sekarang Sakura ngaku— kenapa Sasuke jadi suka main cewek begini ya? Apa jadi tukang bolos, tukang berantem, tukang tawuran, tukang palak aja nggak cukup buat dia? Sekarang malah nambah jadi tukang mainin cewek. Mau masuk neraka apa ya?

Di tengah kegalauan yang melandanya, Sakura tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan oleh kedatangan pelaku yang menjadi sumber kegalauannya. Sasuke datang bersama _partner in crime_ nya yaitu si kuning Naruto.

DAN DIA BERJALAN KE ARAH SINI, PEMIRSAH!

Sontak semua orang yang berkumpul di mejanya, yang tadi sempat melakukan perbuatan yang menurut Sakura laknat ini segera membubarkan diri. Dalam hati Sakura menyeringai puas melihat Ino yang berkeringat dingin. _Mampus luh, No. Mau didamprat Sasuke kan. Mamam tuh kena karma_.

Eh, tapi kok tiba-tiba Sasuke malah berdiri dihadapan Sakura sambil narik-narik lembut tangannya gini sih, terus dia mau dibawa kemana ini sama Sasuke, seharusnya si Ino yang dibawa, kok malah Sakura sih. Pliiss Sakura cuma anak bawang yang nggak tau apa-apa disini. Sakura nggak ikut-ikutan ngegosipin Sasuke, cuma denger doang kok. Terus kenapa Sasuke membawanya ke tengah lapangan gini sih? Mana diluar panas banget lagi. Nanti kulitnya yang putih mulus terawat ini jadi item gimana?! Terus terus yang lebih gawat lagi, INI DIA MAU DIAPAIN SAMA SASUKE?!

Sakura kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke berlutut di hadapannya dan menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar berduri kepadanya. Duh, kampret emang nih cowok. Sasuke mau nyelakain Sakura apa ya. Mana durinya keliatan tajem-tajem gitu lagi.

"Ra, jadi pacar aku ya."

WHAT?!

APA?!

NANII?!

SASUKE NEMBAK SAKURA?!

Alhamdulillah ya Sak, doamu untuk bisa jadi pacar Sasuke dapat terkabulkan sebentar lagi, rejeki di siang bolong nih.

Eh tapi tunggu dulu, ini Sasuke tiba-tiba nembak Sakura, jangan-jangan Sakura adalah targetan pacar sehari Uchiha Sasuke selanjutnya. Berengsek. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Memangnya Sakura perempuan bodoh apa yang sudi dipermainkan begini?! Sakura masih punya hati, tahu. Dia tidak ingin kokoronya tersakiti lebih dalam lagi. Pokoknya, Sakura harus menolak Sasuke dengan tegas.

Eh tapi kok liat tampang Sasuke yang sedang memohon ke arahnya dengan senyuman manis tersungging di bibir tipis ini membuat jantungnya dag-dig-dug tak karuan begini ya. Ganteng banget, ih. Sakura jadi tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Tidak. Tidak. Sakura tidak boleh lemah. Sasuke itu cowok brengsek yang sialnya emang ganteng banget woy. Ett, fokus Sakura. Harus fokus nolak Sasuke.

"Nggak mau. Kamu playboy."

Duhh, semoga aja Sasuke nggak marah dikatain begitu.

Namun tanpa diduga Sasuke bangun dari acara berlututnya kemudian kedua tangannya memegang bahu Sakura dengan lembut. Astaga, itu bunganya masih ada di tangan Sasuke. Untung aja nggak mengenai tubuh Sakura.

Ya ampun ya ampun ini kenapa lagi kok Sasuke natap Sakura dalem banget sih. Woy, berhenti bikin Sakura makin dag-dig-dug. Sakura takut jantungnya copot, tahu. Sasuke menatap tepat ke mata hijau besar nan indah milik Sakura. Dan Sakura baper liat tatapan Sasuke yang melembut banget ke arahnya.

"Jangan dengerin gosip yang nggak jelas. Aku bukan playboy."

Dalam keadaan jantung yang masih dag-dig-dug-jerr Sakura sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk bersuara. "T-tapi buktinya kamu pacaran sama banyak cewek."

Raut wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah dingin. _Senyum lagi dong, mas_. Duh.

"Itu nggak penting, Ra. Yang penting sekarang aku udah putus dari mereka. Kamu harus tau, aku udah suka kamu sejak pertama liat kamu di MOS. Tapi kamu nggak pernah peka kalau aku sering curi-curi pandang ke kamu."

Ini kenapa Sasuke yang jutek, dingin bagai kulkas, terkenal pendiem juga kayak Shino dan suka main kekerasan ini bisa ngomong panjang lebar dan lembut begini sih. Kerasukan setan apaan nih?

Eh tapi tunggu dulu. Ini Sasuke ngomong yang sejujurnya nggak sih? Siapa tau aja ini trik yang biasa Sasuke pakai untuk membuat mangsanya luluh supaya menerimanya. Tapi Sakura emang pernah denger sih dari si pirang Ino kalau si Sasuke ini sering diam-diam memperhatikan Sakura. Ya jelas Sakura nggak percaya dengan omongan si Ino, soalnya Ino itu selain tukang gosip dia juga tukang bohong. Walaupun Sakura sempat baper sih. Tapi Sasuke nggak mungkin begitu kan?

Sakura kemudian menatap dalam mata hitam Sasuke, mencari kebenaran melalui mata oniks itu dan Sakura memasang wajah bingung saat dia menemukan adanya pancaran kejujuran disana. Jadi, Sasuke beneran ngomong jujur nih?

"Kamu jangan bohong."

"Aku serius, Ra. Percaya sama aku, oke."

Sakura diem aja. Dia nggak tau mau ngomong apa. Sakura sebenarnya pengen percaya. Tapi mengingat lagi sikap buruk yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke selama ini seketika membuatnya ragu. Sakura berpikir punya pacar yang kelakuannya kayak Sasuke gini bisa aja nyakitin dia sewaktu-waktu.

"Bilang ke aku, Ra. Aku harus ngelakuin apa biar kamu percaya?"

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura kembali menatap lelaki itu. Sakura sempat dibuat baper lagi sama tatapan Sasuke. Tapi Sakura segera mengesampingkannya. Dia memikirkan kembali ucapan Sasuke. Kira-kira hal berat apa yang bakal enggan dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk membuktikan bahwa dia percaya. Sakura nggak mungkin nyuruh Sasuke terjun ke jurang kan? Dasar Afg*n (read : sadis).

Setelah berpikir lumayan lama akhirnya Sakura dapat pencerahan.

"Kamu yakin mau ngelakuin apa aja?" Sakura bertanya memastikan kesanggupan Sasuke. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap Sasuke.

"Aku mau kamu tinggalin semua kebandelan kamu dan mulai sekarang jadilah lelaki yang sholeh untuk kebaikan diri kamu sendiri."

Sanggup nggak tuh.

Tanpa disangka Sasuke justru menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lebih mantap lagi yang mana membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Aku bakal bener-bener bertobat mulai dari sekarang."

Sakura semakin terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Tobatnya jangan karena aku, Sas."

Sasuke tersenyum manis sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sakura dan mengelus rambut merah mudanya sayang. Meleleh Sakura diperlakukan begini. Duh.

"Nggak, kok. Aku emang udah niat memperbaiki diri dari dulu. Cuma kadang suka khilaf, Ra. Jadi suka ngulangin kenakalan yang dulu. Kamu itu ibarat motivasi aku supaya tobatku ini berhasil..." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang dalam lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "... Ra, kalau aku khilaf lagi, tolong sadarkan aku ya."

Hati Sakura tiba-tiba menghangat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, lelaki itu seolah benar-benar membutuhkan dirinya dan menjadikannya seseorang yang spesial. Sakura lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menampilkan senyum malu-malu kucingnya.

"Gemesin banget sih, Ra."

Sakura hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya di pipi. Gila, main nyosor aja. Bikin kaget, bikin jantungan, tahu. Perlahan, rona merah di pipi Sakura pun mulai terlihat jelas.

"Sasuke nakal ih, bukan muhrim, tau." Sakura mendelik sebal ke arah Sasuke, padahal dalam hati berjerit-jerit histeris.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Maaf maaf. Setelah lulus SMA langsung dihalalin deh."

Dan perkataan Sasuke itu sukses membuatnya lebih memerah lagi. Duh.

Dan ya, sepertinya Sakura besok tidak perlu ikut nimbrung acara gosip yang dipimpin si pirang Ino lagi dan tentunya Sakura tak akan menangis dipojokan seperti yang dibilang Kiba, karena kali ini Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar menjadikannya yang terakhir.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

"Sas, taruhan yuk."

Sasuke memusatkan atensinya pada lelaki di sampingnya ini, yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri semenjak mereka mungkin masih berada di dalam kandungan. Ia sedikit tertarik sih akan ajakan si Naruto-dobe ini, karena sebetulnya dia sekarang merasa jenuh dengan permainan yang sedari tadi mereka mainkan yang dimana si kuning ini selalu kalah olehnya. Payah, tidak ada tantangan sama sekali. Maka dari itu, bungsu Uchiha ini tanpa pikir panjang menerima tawaran Naruto.

"Hn. Apa taruhannya?"

Naruto menyeringai bersemangat. Ia yakin permainan kali ini akan seru karena ada yang dipertaruhkan.

"Lu dulu, kalau lu menang, lu mau apa dari gue?"

Sasuke yang sudah memikirkan beberapa list yang dapat menguntungkan dirinya dan dapat menyejahterakan kehidupannya yang sudah sejahtera, tanpa ragu mengutarakan permintaannya pada si kuning Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto menganga lebar.

"Kalau gue menang, 80 persen uang jajan lu selama sebulan kasih ke gue, lu juga harus kerjain pr-pr gue dan menuhin persediaan tomat yang ada di kulkas gue selama sebulan. Gue bakal hubungin lu nanti kalau tomat gue habis dan lu nggak boleh protes dan harus selalu siap siaga kalau gue minta tomat-tomat itu dalam keadaan apapun, mau hujan, mau tengah malem, mau lu dalam keadaan ngorok atau boker ke' lu harus penuhin perintah gue secepatnya. Oh iya satu lagi, lu juga harus gantiin gue buat ngasih makan peliharaannya mbah Madara selama sebulan. Deal?"

Gila, ini si Sasuke niat banget mau nyiksa dia ya. Permintaannya banyak banget dan sadis-sadis semua lagi, Naruto berasa pengen nyanyi lagu Afg*n deh. ~Terlalu sadis caramu~ oke stop.

Dari semua permintaan itu Naruto sih oke oke aja—walaupun dia sepenuhnya tidak rela— dia masih bisa selow dengan permintaan kesatu sampai ketiga. Karena menurutnya permintaan itulah yang kemungkinan masih dapat ia sanggupi, tapi Naruto _say no_ untuk permintaan terakhir. Gila aja, mbah Madara itu punya hobi yang menurut Naruto udah abnormal. Bayangin aja si kakek tua yang seharusnya udah inget mati di umurnya yang bangkotan itu hobi koleksi berbagai macam hewan buas di rumahnya. Banyak banget cuy, makanya Naruto sempat berpikir kenapa nggak sekalian tuh rumah diajadiin tempat rekreasi kebun binatang aja.

Naruto pun nggak habis pikir sama kelakuannya mbah Madara ini. Mungkin si mbah udah stres kali ya karena ditinggal istri dan dia kesepian tinggal sendirian di rumahnya, makanya dia bawa tuh hewan-hewan dari alam liar ke rumahnya buat menemani dirinya yang tengah gundah gulana merana havana oh nana.

"Sas, gue nggak sanggup sama permintaan yang terakhir." Naruto dengan tampang melas pake banget memohon kepada Sasuke supaya Sasuke sudi untuk mengilangkan permintaan terakhir.

"Bodo amat. Apapun yang udah terucap di mulut gue nggak bakal gue tarik kembali. Titik."

Hidung Naruto kembang-kempis.

"Sadis lu, Sas."

"Sekarang permintaan lu apa?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir keras. Dia pokoknya harus bisa menemukan ide yang lebih sadis yang dapat membuat bungsu Uchiha ini tersiksa. Cukup lama Naruto berpikir sampai otak pas-pasannya ini mendapat ide yang menarik.

"Sas, lu masih suka sama si Sakura, kan?"

Sasuke yang denger nama doi disebut-sebut langsung pasang muka garang nggak nyelo.

"Eh, lu jangan bawa-bawa calon masa depan gue ya dalam taruhan ini. Senggol dia dikit, gue bacok lu."

Naruto bergidik. "Kejam banget lu, Sas. Gue cuma nanya doang kali. Langsung aja deh nih, jadi permintaan gue buat lu adalah, kalau lu kalah lu harus pacarin cewek-cewek di sekolah kita dalam waktu seminggu. Satu hari, satu cewek dan di hari ketujuh lu harus nembak cewek yang bener-bener lu suka di tengah lapangan sekolah. Gimana, deal?"

Naruto menyeringai. Ini ide yang yang menurut dia tepat banget buat bikin Sasuke merana. Jadi Naruto sebenarnya punya rencana busuk. Dia berniat buat bikin _image_ Sasuke makin buruk di mata Sakura dengan jadi playboy dadakan, biar Sakura jauhin si Sasuke dan Sasuke makin nelangsa. Sadis kan haha.

"Anggep aja itu latihan sebelum lu nembak Sakura." ini Naruto lagi modus. Licik emang.

"Anjir, otak lu ternyata masih berfungsi juga."

Nggak nyangka si Sasuke malah memujinya yang nggak bisa dibilang pujian juga sih.

"Kalo otak gue nggak berfungsi, gue udah mati, bego."

"Amiin."

"Eh, kampret lu, Sas."

Dan pastinya udah tau kan siapa yang kalah dalam pertaruhan ini :v

Sasuke sepertinya harus berterimakasih pada si kuning jabrik Naruto, karena berkat ide dan tantangan dari lelaki itu, Sasuke bisa menyatakan perasaannya dengan sangat lancar pada Sakura. Gimana reaksi Naruto ya saat mengetahui ini? :v

.

 **Benar-benar End**

.

.

Niatnya sih mau bikin cerita singkat yang nggak lebih dari 1k word. Tapi tanpa sadar ngetik lebih dari itu. Dan saya mohon maaf jika seandainya ada diantara kalian yang merasa aneh atau nggak nyaman dengan deskripsi saya disini yang terkesan nggak konsisten, kadang pakai bahasa baku, kadang nonbaku. Tapi saya rasa begitulah yang pas :v

Saya tau ini garing. Tapi semoga menghibur ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

.

 **Olivia**

 **.**

 **Halo cerita ini saya revisi. Saya merasa sebelumnya cerita ini kurang sedap dibaca yang mana membuat saya illfeel karena sudah mem-publish-nya :D. Saya juga berniat untuk merevisi cerita Oneshoot saya yang lain dan meng-upload ulang. Walaupun tak banyak yang diubah tapi semoga kalian lebih menikmati dan menyukai bacaan cerita yang sudah direvisi ini ya. Terimakasih.**

.

Ju **Lyan**


End file.
